Hot Coco
by ViolaRose
Summary: Zelda loved the winter. But what she loved most was sitting in front of a warm fireplace, drinking hot coco. Oh, the goodness of hot coco. [LinkxZelda, oneshot, AU]


**Hey hey! XxAngelKissedxX here! This is my first shot at a Zelda/Link story. **

**Summary: Zelda and Link are up in Snowpeak for a short winter vacation. While there, Zelda makes some hot coco. Oh the wonders of hot coco….(AU)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

**Without further ado….**

**Hot Coco**

**By XxAngelKissedxX**

Zelda loved the winter. Everything about it excited her. She loved the snow, watching the land change from a summer paradise to a winter wonderland. The snow always relaxed Zelda. From making snow angels, to having snowball fights, or running around on its fluffy, cold surface. But what Zelda loved the most was snuggling up on the couch in front of the warm fireplace and drinking hot coco. It always calmed her down, while the hot liquid warmed up her entire body.

Not wanting to spend the weekend alone, she invited Link to come along with her to a cabin in Snowpeak, like she did every year. Link at first did not want to go-he doesn't do well with snow, but Zelda persuaded him, saying that it will be fun and exciting. Right. Going outside in freezing temperatures was real fun. Link would go outside for five minutes, then rush inside under 20 blankets saying that it was way too cold. Well, if you go out into the snow with just a t-shirt and jeans, it would be cold.

But this winter particularly cold, different from the years before. Zelda fluttered her eyes open, and sat up. She looked out the frosted window, it was around midnight, she assumed, and it was snowing a bit. Link was sound asleep on the futon, with about a dozen blankets on top of him. Zelda smiled, he looked like a sleeping baby. Unable to fall back to sleep, she wrapped herself in the comforter, and walked out into the kitchen. She saw that the fire was still blazing from earlier in the evening. She walked over to the cupboard and brought out a pot and a packet of hot coco mix. She filled the pot with milk, put it on the stove, setting the timer for a couple minutes. While waiting for the milk to heat up, she sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, and watched the fire.

As she slowly felt the fire's warmth, she wondered of Link was still sleeping. She couldn't get her mind of him lately, and it was driving her insane. Link and Zelda were childhood friends, and back then, Zelda couldn't help to think that he was attractive. As he became older, he became more and more handsome, rarely cutting his shaggy blonde hair that seemed to find away to partially cover his dreamy blue eyes. He also became a bit egotistical, taking advantage of his hot body; but nevertheless he still had that childish side to him, and Zelda loved it. But he would flirt with girls, and it made Zelda mad. As a matter of fact, he always did it in front of _her_.

The timer beeped, tearing Zelda away from her thoughts. She reluctantly stood up from her comfy spot on the couch to turn off the stove, and to get herself a mug. Zelda clutched the comforter tighter around her body, reaching for a mug, and placing it on the counter next to the stove. She grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around the handle of the warm pot. She lifted the pot, delicately pouring the hot milk into the mug. Once it was full, she placed the pot in the sink, dealing with it later. She opened the hot coco mix and stirred it in with the milk. Once it was well mixed, she walked back towards the couch, satisfied. Still holding the comforter, she took her place back on the cozy couch.

Zelda once again looked into the fires blaze, bringing the mug of hot coco to her face. Blowing on it slightly, she brought it to her lips. But before Zelda could take a sip, it was snatched out of her hands. She gasped, looking up to see Link sipping it nonchalantly.

"Ahhhh….that's some good hot coco….Zel, I think you may make the best hot coco ever…" Link said, licking his lips.

Zelda reached to get her cup back. "Gimme that!"

Link brought it up to his lips again. "What's the magic word?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Please….?"

Link gave the cup back Zelda, who was frowning. "Man, I didn't even get the first satisfying sip."

Link sat down next to her, pulling the comforter over himself. Zelda blushed; maybe he didn't notice that they were _that_ close together, sharing a blanket. She took a sip, pleased with the hot coco. "I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up to a smell of sweet delight."

Zelda chuckled. "I didn't think you were _that _flattering, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

An awkward silence. Link shivered, despite the heavy blanket. "It's so flippin' cold up here….I don't get why you drag me up here every winter."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "If you hate it so much, why do you keep agreeing to come?"

"Well, that's an easy question," he replied, taking her mug again. "I leave you up here alone, and you'd be seduced by that creepy guy that lives in the cottage near here."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"That's the only reason you come up here?"

He shrugged. "That, and something else. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed it yet. I mean, this _is_ your place."

She sighed. "Okay, I don't know what you're talking about. Now what is it?"

Link merely smirked, triumphant. "Oh, I don't know if I should tell you. I mean, this is more fun, dangling it over your head….'ey!"

Zelda snatched the mug from his hands, holding the hot chocolate over him. "You mean like this?" she asked menacingly, a wicked smile on her face. He tried to duck away, but he was penned in by the couch arm. Putting up his hands, he didn't take his eyes off the boiling drink. "You wouldn't…"

"Yes, I would."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes-huh."

"Zel…"

It was her turn to look triumphant. "You really think I'm joking, don't you?"

"Yes, actually."

"Try telling me that once you're covered in hot coco."

Link sighed. "As delicious as that sounds, I guess I'll have to tell you."

"Hah!" Zelda laughed at her victory, setting the cup down on the table.

"But it's outside. As punishment, you can't bring a blanket."

"Are you serious?" she asked again.

"Once again, as a heart attack. Maybe next time you'll learn not to threaten me with boiling chocolaty goodness."

Sighing, she left the warmth of the blanket, throwing it in his face. He gave a muffled cry of protest, pulling the blanket away from his face in just enough time to see her going out the front door. "And where do you think you're going?"

She frowned. "Outside. You said you found something out there."

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, outside…on the balcony, Zel."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Upstairs?"

"Last time I checked, that's where the balcony is."

Resisting the urge to wring his neck, she stomped up the stairs, Link calling after her. "Temper, Princess!"

He laughed at himself, wrapping the blanket around himself. Stopping for a minute, he glanced at the extra blanket on the couch, contemplating how cold it was outside. He grabbed it, layering up.

Zelda was waiting for him at the door. "Okay, I'm here. Now what?"

Link chuckled to himself. "I thought I told you it was outside."

"As if I'm going out there a second longer than I need to be."

"Oh, who hates the cold _now_?" he taunted her.

"Just shut up and show me whatever you wanted to."

"At once, Princess," he said, laughing as he opened the door. "I found this just the other night, when I actually dared come outside. I'm surprised you never come up here."

Zelda walked out to the balcony, glaring at him. "I'm surprised you _did_ come up here, and at night."

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so surprised if you turned around."

Finding no other option, she complied, gasping at the sight. "It…it's…"

"Nice, isn't it," Link smirked, staring at the mountains. "The Northern Lights give it a pretty sweet glow, too."

"No, it isn't nice…" she said, forgetting how cold she was. "It's beautiful."

They looked out together at the rest of Snowpeak, awed by the way the lights danced across the sky, sometimes looking as if it would hit the tips of the mountains, other times soaring high above everything else.

Zelda looked up as she felt warmth embrace her again, and she saw Link wrapping an arm around her, bring her into the blankets. She smiled, hugging her friend. "You're glad you came up here now, aren't you?"

He tilted her chin up, giving her the lightest of kisses. "Definitely."

**Ah, the marvels of hot chocolate! So, watya think? Good? Bad? Please review!**

**Mucho Love,**

**XxAngelKissedxX**


End file.
